


Gloss on her lips and glass on the ceiling

by lesbianbean



Series: you want the world/well what's it worth? [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Politics, Awkward demonstrations of feelings, Established Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Possessiveness, Rule 63, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbean/pseuds/lesbianbean
Summary: Megatron takes Starscream shopping to congratulate her on her election victory. Starscream is suspicious.





	Gloss on her lips and glass on the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingjets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingjets/gifts), [Virtualnemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnemesis/gifts).



She had agreed to meet Megatron that afternoon on her lunch break, expecting that they would end up sprawled out half-dressed on her apartment bed, losing track of time, and then rushing to grab something to eat before they got back to work. But instead, Megatron had taken her to a tiny high-end corner shop that sold business wear.  

Starscream looked around at the dark wood panels and leather chairs.  “Shopping on lunch break? This isn’t very on brand for you.”

Megatron shrugged inscrutably. “I thought you could use something new before you get sworn in.”

The shopkeeper shook Megatron’s hand. “Senator, it’s wonderful to see you again! Are you recovering well after the shooting?”

Megatron nodded. “Yes, thank you, Jo. How is your daughter?”

“Excellent. She just texted me yesterday and said she’s going to be on the dean’s list this semester.”

“I’m not surprised.” The shop owner ushered them to a sleek green couch.

“Would be interested in anything from our drink menu?”

“I’ll have a scotch. Neat.” She put her hand on Starscream’s knee. “A glass of rosé for you, right?”

Starscream wasn’t sure whether she should be more annoyed by Megatron ordering for her or that she knew exactly what she wanted. “Yeah, sure.” The shop owner left with a smile. “How do you two know each other?”

“This is where I bought my first suit in Washington,” Megatron said. “Jo is a friend of Soundwave’s.”

“That doesn’t narrow it down much. Soundwave is ‘friends’ with half the city.”

“We’ve learned a lot of useful information from here. Where do you think we learned about the doctor Tarn was having that affair with? Or that Arcee was the pick for AG? But it’s also a good place to go for privacy.” She murmured the last word in Starscream’s ear, squeezing her knee, and Starscream felt a shiver run down her spine. Being on the receiving end of Megatron’s casual possessiveness was almost overwhelmingly intense, like eating one of the extra-dark chocolate bars from her favorite gourmet candy store in San Francisco.

“All right, one scotch and one rosé.” Jo placed their drinks on one of the tables and pulled a measuring tape out of their pocket. “So, what brings you two here today?

Megatron moved her hand from Starscream’s knee to the middle of her back. “I was thinking a slim cut for her, in ash grey wool?”

The shopkeeper smiled politely at Starscream, who tried to approximate a friendly look in return.

“You must be Starscream.” Starscream awkwardly held out her hand for a handshake and Jo looked her over and nodded as if a suspicion of hers had been confirmed. “The senator has mentioned you a few times before.”

“Has she?” Starscream raised an eyebrow at Megatron. “All good things, I hope.”

Megatron cleared her throat before Jo could answer. “Of course.”

Jo coughed and gestured at a stool covered with red velvet in front of the nearby three-way mirror. “Starscream, if you could stand here?” She could see Megatron watching her in the mirror as Jo took her measurements. The senator met her eyes and took a slow sip of her drink, and Starscream recognized the look on her face. It was the same look she got when she heard that Prime’s new economic proposal was polling badly, or when she’d sensed a weakness in the legislator or lobbyist she was meeting with, the look of a wolf who had smelled blood. Her cheeks warmed and she looked away.

“All finished.” Jo draped her measuring tape around her neck. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Starscream stepped down from the stool, reaching for her drink.

“Are you going to tell me why we’re here, your worship?”

Megatron smirked. “I wanted to congratulate you on your new position, Madam Congresswoman. Is there something wrong with that?” She took another sip of her drink.

“You’re up to something.” She pointed at Megatron. “I’m on to you.”

“Here we go.” Jo returned with two suits on thick wooden hangers. “Try these on and let me know which one fits better, and I’ll see about any adjustments it might need.”

In the dressing room, surrounded by more dark wood panels and mirrors, she reluctantly concluded that she liked the way she looked in the suit. Her reflection in the fitting room seemed older, and...sharper, somehow.The silhouette was elegant, she thought, noticing the curve of her hips, the nip of her waist. And the oddly familiar pale grey brought out her dark brown skin, making it look almost luminous. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out where she’d seen that shade of grey before.

A knock on the dressing room door startled her.

“What?”

“I thought I’d see how you liked it.”  Megatron looked her up and down, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. She felt like she was some exquisite piece of art that Megatron was considering in a gallery, and it sent a prickly warmth through her.  

“Well?” She snapped, more to shut her thoughts up than anything else.

“It’s a good cut.”  

Starscream rolled her eyes. “That’s all you can say?”

Megatron closed the space between them in just a few strides, adjusting the suit’s lapels and rubbing the wool between two fingers. “Do you like the fabric? It’s good quality.”

“Y-yes, I know how to recognize good quality fabric.”

“Now, for the lining—” She unbuttoned the blazer, and Starscream couldn’t hold back a sharp inhale as the senator’s fingers brushed against her stomach, feeling the warmth of her hands through her thin cotton blouse. “I was thinking crimson satin.” She pulled a square of fabric out of her pocket, turning Starscream around so they were both facing the mirror. Her hands lingered on her hips. “Do you like it?”

“I’m not going to say no to anything red. It’s my signature color.”

Megatron snorted. “Juvenile.”

“Half your clothes contain some element of purple, you hypocrite.” She took the swatch and held it up against the inside of the blazer. “It does look good with the grey.”

“I’m glad you agree, princess.” Megatron’s lips brushed against her cheek. Seeing the senator’s face reflected behind her reminded her where she had seen the fabric before. It was mae of the same fabric as Megatron’s favorite suit—the one she wore to the State of the Union, for televised interviews, and for the passing and signing of her favorite bills.

“Yours in this color has a purple lining, doesn’t it?”

The senator smiled, tracing the seams on the jacket. Her hands were warm. “Clever girl.”

Starscream rolled her eyes, trying to decide how irritated she should be. “So is this you marking your territory?”

“Hardly that, princess. Think of it as a gesture of allegiance.”

Starscream slapped her hands away from the suit’s waistband. “I already told you, I’m not following your marching orders just because I’m in Congress.” She was stupid to think this could work, she was stupid to think Megatron meant it when she said that she understood why she’d left, why things had to be different—

“It’s not for you.”

“Oh.” What Megatron was trying to say sunk in. This was—it what she’d hoped to hear all those months ago. Not permission, Starscream had never needed that from anyone, especially not Megatron, but approval. Pride. Which she also didn’t need or _want_ especially not in such a ridiculous, over-the-top way, buying her a fucking _suit_ instead of just _saying_ it—“You’re a sentimental fool.” Her throat felt tight.

Megatron chuckled, and she could feel the vibration through her body. “You seem to like it.” She slipped one hand under her right breast pocket, just over her heart, raising an eyebrow. Starscream knew her pulse was racing. “Are you blushing, princess?”

“No.”

“Really.” She watched in the mirror as Megatron kissed her neck. “I can tell that you’re lying.”

“You haven’t told me how you think I look.” The senator pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together, and she watched in the mirror as their doubles did the same.

“I told you it’s a good cut for your figure.”

“That’s what someone says when they’re trying to make a neutral observation.”

Megatron hummed softly, kissing just under her jaw. “All right. Let me see if I can do better.” She cleared her throat. “ _At the touch of you/as if you were an archer with your swift hand at the bow/the arrows of delight shot through my body._ ”

Starscream tried to make an annoyed noise but it sounded more like a moan. “No poetry.”

“What would you like me to say, princess?”

Starscream watched Megatron watching her in the mirror. She could see Megatron’s hunger reflected in her own face. “Don’t hide behind someone else’s words.”

Megatron rubbed a strand of hair between her fingers. “So demanding.” Starscream huffed and attempted to flounce away again, but Megatron caught her around the waist. “I think you’re stunning.” Her knee slipped between Starscream’s legs and Starscream swayed against her, watching her head fall back onto Megatron’s shoulder. “Deadly. And elegant.” It felt like she was a glass being slowly filled with water. One of Megatron’s hands pulled her hair, tilting her head further back, and her other hand slid slowly over her stomach and down to her hip.

A knock on the dressing room door shattered the moment and they jumped apart.

“Starscream, did the suit fit okay?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll be right out!”

Megatron chuckled. “At least it’s not Soundwave.”

The exhilaration of nearly being caught rose up in Starscream’s throat, making her giddy. She doubled over, covering her mouth. Megatron was more restrained, but she could see a half-smile on her face before she covered her mouth.

* * *

 “I scheduled you for a meeting with the _Times_ tomorrow,” Thundercracker told her as they unpacked boxes of books in her new office. “They want photographs of all the new female representatives for a piece they’re doing. It won’t take up too much time, just a half hour or so, so you’ll be able to make the budget meeting.”

“All right. If it runs over I need you to smooth it over with him when I leave.”

“Got it.” Thundercracker pulled a large cushion covered with dog hair out of one of the cardboard boxes.

“That better not be for—”

“It is.”

“Over my dead body are you bringing that hairball into my office.”

“He gets lonely, Screamer. And I can use him to warm up guests.”

“No.”

“Think about it. Someone comes in wanting to talk policy. Buster comes over. They go ‘oh my, a dog,’ and start petting him. Ten minutes later when you’re ready to talk all they can think is ‘dog.’ You get what you want.”

Starscream groaned. “Fine. But you’re going over the entire office with a lint roller if he gets on the couch.”

* * *

Megatron was halfway through the sandwich Soundwave had ordered for her when her news alert pinged. She took a sip of her coffee and picked up her phone.

_Portraits of Power: The New Women of the 119th Congress_

Megatron swiped to open the news alert, scrolling through the pictures until she found what she was looking for. Starscream was leaning against a wooden table with a half-smile on her pretty face, and she was wearing her new suit. Megatron stared at it for a long moment, wishing Starscream was there in the room with her so she could wrinkle the perfectly ironed suit and leave marks on Starscream’s flawless skin.

There was a quote under the picture. _“You absorb what you learn over the years. And I’ve had many opportunities to learn, from many different people. But the one thing no one ever had to tell me to do was take the initiative. I’ve always known how to do that.”_

After a few moments of fumbling, she managed to screenshot the quote and send it to Starscream.

<Are you trying to sound ominous?>

Starscream responded instantly <You’re the last person to complain about someone sounding ominous, your worship. Half the time you sound like you’re about to laugh evilly and hurl someone into the uncaring void of space. I was expecting you to force-choke that journalist last week.>

Megatron covered her mouth to hide her smile.

<Isn’t that what you learned from me? To be merciless?>

<Please. I’m merciless on my own. Haven’t you learned that by now, Megatron?>

She rolled her eyes. <Of course, princess.>

Starscream’s next text came almost a minute later. <Did you like the suit? I thought of you when I put it on this morning.>

Megatron started to write a response and then stopped, remembering where they were. <You know, anyone could be reading these texts.>

<So?>

<So why don’t we discuss this later?>

<How about tonight at my office? It feels like ages since I’ve seen you.>

This was unfair, they’d spent most of the weekend together, but Megatron didn’t want to put that in text. And Starscream knew that and was using it against her. _Brat,_ she thought, scrolling up to look at the picture of her in her suit again.

* * *

Starscream was halfway through her fifth bill proposal when she heard a knock on her door. Her stomach flipped.

“Megatron.”

“Nice suit.”

Seeing Megatron silhouetted in her office door frame reminded her of late nights during her first weeks as her chief of staff. Of course, now she was the one behind the desk, and Megatron was standing at her office door.

 _“You absorb what you learn over the years,”_ she had said that morning when she was talking with the reporter. She had been thinking of her grey suit and how much else she had absorbed from Megatron, ever since she had first seen her on low-quality C-SPAN footage. The older woman had been both her mentor and her rival, a constant presence in the back of her head as she made spreadsheets and policy papers.

But seeing Megatron in her office made it suddenly, strikingly clear how much Megatron had absorbed parts of her. She recognized the senator’s silver cufflinks, she’d gotten them for her two years ago for her birthday. And her purple silk tie too—she’d gone out and bought it before Megatron’s televised town hall when she realized all that Megatron had packed was the stained grey “work tie” that she refused to throw out.

She stood and walked around to perch on the front of her desk, daintily crossing one leg over the other. Megatron swallowed, and she watched her throat move. “Come over here.” Megatron crossed the office in a few strides.  

“Look at you, Madam Congresswoman.” Starscream thought about answering and then decided against it. Instead she slowly, deliberately uncrossed her legs and just slightly tilted her head down. For a moment she thought she was being ridiculous, but then the senator smirked, kneeling gracefully on the intricately patterned rug. Starscream spread her legs further, placing one of her red pumps on Megatron’s shoulder. Megatron gently kissed the inside of her ankle. The inversion of their usual position made her feel giddy, the way she felt in the split-second when she was on a plane and the wheels left the runway.

“Do you like this, Megatron?” Megatron looked away from her face and Starscream reached down, tugging on her tie so their eyes met. “Well, Senator? I asked you a question.”

Megatron’s pupils were blown wide. “Starscream...” Starscream tugged on her tie, not harshly but enough to keep her attention. “I do.”

Her voice was lower than usual, the voice she always had when it was just the two of them alone. She smoothed a few greying strands of hair out of Megatron’s face, noticing how the older woman pressed her cheek against her hand for a moment. Megatron pretended not to be susceptible to anything, especially touch, but Starscream knew her reactions. Sometimes she wondered if Megatron had let anyone else touch her affectionately—it had taken months before she had allowed Starscream to initiate any kind of contact when they had first started fucking years ago.

“I want you to fuck me, Megatron. Would you like that?” Megatron nodded slowly, her predator’s grin spreading across her face, and Starscream bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t make an embarrassingly excited noise. Megatron made quick work of her suit pants and the light pink panties she’d thrown on that morning.

“I like the color.”

“Shut up.”

The older woman stroked behind her knees and then slid her hands up around her waist, pulling her closer. Starscream grabbed the edge of the desk and sank her teeth into her lower lip to hold back a startled noise. Megatron started slowly, brushing featherlight kisses up her thighs and she couldn’t stop herself from tensing in anticipation.

“Relax.”

“I’m relaxed, you just—oh!” She struggled not to crumple the papers on her desk as Megatron licked her. Starscream tried to remember what she was going to say but Megatron blew cool air over her clit and then chuckled when she shivered and _god_ no matter how many times Megatron did that it completely undid her. The senator stopped teasing mercifully quickly, hungrily pressing her tongue into her, her strong hands digging into her thighs. She knew there would be marks later, and it made everything feel more electric.

“ _God,_  Megatron--don’t fucking stop.”

Megatron pressed her cheek against her thigh. “I wouldn’t dream of it, princess.”

She reached down to cover Megatron’s hands, needing something to hold on to, and the older woman pulled her closer. She thought about Megatron looming over lobbyists, delivering thunderous speeches on the Senate floor, glowering at her as they argued—god, Megatron was so _powerful,_ she was fierce and deadly, a hurricane, and she was _hers._

The papers on her desk crumpled, the sound punctuating the exquisite pleasure that radiated through her. “Megatron—”

“You’re delicious,” Megatron purred, smirking up at her.

“Damn you.”  Starscream fumbled to grab the senator’s suit lapels, yanking her up for a kiss. She could taste herself and it sent something sweet and diamond-sharp through her. “Come here.” She wrapped her legs around Megatron’s waist, struggling with the buttons on the older woman’s tailored shirt.

“Easy.” Megatron lifted her like she weighed nothing at all, carrying her back to the office couch and they fell backwards, pressed together like two halves of a whole, and she let herself stop thinking for a while.

* * *

Starscream lifted her head off Megatron’s chest and looked over at her desk, the contents of which were scattered across her office floor.

“It’s going to take forever to clean this up.”

Megatron stroked her hair, making a soothing noise in the back of her throat. “Don’t worry about it right now.”

“Why didn’t we do this at the apartment?”

“I’ll remind you that this was your idea.”

Starscream swatted her arm, Megatron caught her wrist, and the ensuing tussle quickly consumed another hour.

“So,” Megatron said, as they reluctantly pulled their clothes back on. “I take it you like the suit?”

Starscream wrapped Megatron’s tie around her neck, tugging her closer so she could tie an half-Windsor knot. “It’s not the worst thing you’ve gotten me, your worship.”

Megatron touched her cheek. “Good. Because I want to see you in it again.”

Starscream adjusted the suit’s lapels. “Maybe I’ll wear it again.” She patted Megatron’s hand. “If you’re lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blows noisemaker* Happy Pride everyone!  
> Here's a link to Megatron's poem, which is by Witter Bynner. He was, like Megatron, very gay. (I would highly recommend checking out work by LGBTQ poets as part of your Pride Month activities, because it will 100% improve your day)  
> https://poets.org/poem/touch-you  
> https://poets.org/lgbtq-poetry  
> I also just want to thank seekingjets(ofsilver) and Virtualnemesis for being such amazing talented friends--you should absolutely check out Seekingjet's Megastar writing b/c it's amazing, and Virtualnemesis is one of the best artists in the fandom


End file.
